parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's The Aristoheroes Part 4.
Here is part four of James Graham's The Aristoheroes. Cast *Thomas O'Malley - Jaune Tom (from Gay Purree) *Duchess - Mewsette (from Gay Purree) *Marie - Tanya (from An American Tail) *Berlioz - Robespierre (from Gay Purree) *Toulouse - Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) *Roquefort - Brain (from Inspector Gadget) *Edgar - Hooded Claw (with his Brothers as an Extra) (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Madame - Granny (from Looney Tunes) *Georges - Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Napoleon - Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Lafayette - Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Scat Cat - Mr. Blik (from Catscratch) *Peppo - Waffles (from Catscratch) *Hit Cat - Gordon Quid (from Catscratch) *Billy Boss - Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) *Shun Gon - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Abigail - Mary Test (from Johnny Test) *Amelia - Susan Test (from Johnny Test) *Uncle Waldo - Fat Dog (from Fat Dog Mendoza) *Milkman - Dick Dastardly (with Muttley as an Extra) (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley) *Frou-Frou - Flaky (from Happy Tree Friends) Transcript *(the next morning, as Mewsette and her kids come out, a cat with neckerchief, Jaune Tom arrives) *Jaune Tom: Everyone keeps asking me, My recipe for livin', It's simple as the ABC's, And hardly seems worth givin'. I've tried it out in every way, It always sees me through, It's made me what I am today, That's why I'm tellin' you. I'm a happy-go-lucky fellow, Full of fun and fancy-free, You can make the whole world seem mellow, If you take it in your stride like me. Don't cross a bridge or peek 'round the corner until you're there, Just learn to smile and in a while, You'll find trouble's a bubble of air, Get a happy-go-lucky feelin', Keep it and I guarantee, That you'll find you'll wind up livin' in the sun, Full of fun and fancy-free. Full of fun and fancy-free, That's the way I wanna be, I don't let my troubles trouble me. Now some folks like the heavy stuff, With titles five feet wide, Not me; I'm always out for fun, I like the lighter side, yes sir. Don't let my troubles trouble me. Don't cross a bridge or peek 'round the corner until you're there, Just learn to smile and in a while, You'll find trouble's a bubble of air. Join the party, Come along, - can't go wrong, Now's the time to see what you can see, A house is just across the way, Better hurry, don't delay, You'll be full of fun and fancy-free. Hi. I'm Jaune Tom. Who are you and your children? *Mewsette: Oh, this is me, Mewsette. And these are my children, Piglet, Tanya Mousekewitz, and Robespierre. *Jaune Tom: So you've come along from home. I think I have an idea. Hide in the bushes because here comes something special. (a truck rounds the corner toward Jaune Tom, who jumps and smiles cheekily) SURPRISE, EVIL MINIONS! (Dick Dastardly shrieks and stops the truck, causing Muttley to bark at Jaune Tom, as he, Mewsette, and the kids get on board) *Dick Dastardly: Where do those pets keep coming from? (starts the truck as Jaune Tom shuts the door and locks it tight. Meanwhile, back at the area) *Flaky: Oh, I've been so worried about you. I presume, you're Brain? *Brain: Yes, and I'm a dog. I've searched everywhere, but no sign of Mewsette and the kids. *Flaky: Uh-oh. Here comes Sylvester Sneekly. *Sylvester Sneekly: Hi Flaky, I've come to give something to eat and drink. Enjoy it. I believe that I've left my hat and umbrella behind. I'll go and get these things back tonight. *Brain: I guess Sylvester is the sneeky crooked no good butler of us all! Category:James Graham Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoof Category:The Aristocats Parts Category:James Graham's Transcripts